Non-limiting embodiments or aspects of the present invention relate to a method for characterizing an object using distance measurement.
In some distance measurement methods, an object is illuminated in a line-shaped manner using ultrasound or light. Here, ultrasound and light are generated by a source. In some laser triangulation methods, this is a line laser. Due to the topography of the object, the line is distorted. A camera captures the line distortion and uses the same to determine an elevation profile along the illuminated line. Here, the camera and the source are typically combined to a sensor. For capturing the entire surface of an object, either the sensor is moved relative to the object or the object is moved e.g. by a conveyor belt. Thus, the height of the object can be detected.
Most objects of daily life have a closed, substantially convex surface which can be detected well by distance measurement. However, reliable detection is difficult with similar, but not exactly identical objects, where e.g. each object has an individual shape, as is the case with plants, harvest products or animals. Cars also are similar in shape, yet not exactly identical.
For checking quality, sorting or subsequent processing, such as during harvesting, the surface shapes are not the only aspect of interest. Rather, a further characterization of the object is required. This is particularly true, if the objects to be detected are similar, but not exactly identical, so that e.g. a reliable characterization of plants or harvest products, animals, cars or the like is desirable in order to guarantee an individual and optimal treatment or processing of the object.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for characterizing an object by means of distance measurement.